One Piece in Indonesia
Manga One Piece manga is released in Indonesian by Elex Media KomputindoElex Media Komputindo official site since 26 November 2002 and as of 14 January 2015, 73 volumes have been released. Anime In''' Indonesia', There are two TV stations that held license for ''One Piece. The first was RCTI, who broadcasted the anime from the beginning until the Jaya Arc. The second was Global TV, that broadcasted the anime from the beginning (re-broadcast) until the Jaya Arc and then continued until beginning of Thriller Bark Arc (Brook's first appearance). This dual licenses are posible due to both stations are owned by a same group which is MNC Group. The anime seems rushed after the Jaya Arc because Global TV broadcasted the anime twice from Monday to Friday which meant ten episodes per week.In the middle of 2008. The series was criticized by the Indonesian Broadcasting Commission (KPI), who accused the series of being too violent."Comedy hit gets warning for 'vulgar' content", posted by The Jakarta Post Although these accusations never harmed the series, the series was later stopped due to Global TV ran out of episode stock at that time. The series later returned to Global TV in September 2010 from the beginning with the show running frequently,Schedule, at Global TV official site but unfortunately, later the series was stopped again. And Global TV broadcasted series again until March 2011. It is still unknown whether the series will be back again or not due to the dubbed process of the anime were actually stopped from 2008 due to the closing of Yori Yoga Argayoen Studio who dubbed the anime. Movie in Indonesia One Piece Movie was aired on a TV station until One Piece Movie 7:The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle Voice Actors Name changes Character Name Changes Epithet Changes *"Garp the Fist" is called "Garp si Kepal Tinju Maut" which means "Garp the Deadly Fist"Chapter 432 Garp intoduced *In the language of okama in manga, the word 'I' in the mean to be 'akyu'. and the word 'you' in the mean to be 'Kamyu'. Other Changes *"SBS" in the Comic is abbreviated from "Silahkan Bertanya Sepuasnya" literally means "Please ask to your heart content" or "Please ask until you're satisfied" and "Corner KEY"is abbreviated from ("K"ali ini "E"naknya nonton film "Y"uk which means Let's Watch the Movie) Trivia *The voice actor credits are only shown in some endings (Memories and Free Will), also the voice actor for Franky is unknown. *Luffy and Usopp have the same voice with little difference from the Warship Island Arc to the Alabasta Saga. *Only the second opening (Believe) is dubbed in the Indonesian language.Believe Indonesian Version Youtube Channel *The Den Den Mushi ringtone is changed from "buru buru buru" to "bluring kuring kuring". *Some epithets in the anime and manga are kept untranslated from Japanese. Some examples are Shirohige and Kurohige. *The series is dubbed by Daryono from Yori Yoga Argayoen Group. At first, he used KAAF Studio to dub it but later he left KAAF and made his own studio. During the Warship Island Arc and the beginning of the Alabasta Saga, the dub process is switched to another group which is Eltra Studio. But later, Daryono took over it again. As of late 2008, Daryono retired due to a stroke and Yori Yoga Argayoen closed down, leaving the dubbing of One Piece to get stale even to this day. Daryono died on July 9, 2011 making the future of become more uncertain.Daryono passed away Kaori Newsline *On KAAF studio, there is so many mispronounciation due their limited translator: **On first version of One Piece, they mispronounce 'Green Land' over the Grand Line. **Nami, was miscalled as Naomi, due their mistransliteration of Japanese vocal. Beside, in credit roll it called as 'Nomi'. ***Even so, the improvement was happened after studio switch. *Hana Bahagiana once said that Luffy is her favorite character that she ever dubbed.Hana Bahagiana Interview Kaori Newsline References External Links *One Piece Ensiklopedia Indonesia, the Indonesian wiki on One Piece. Site Navigation ca:One Piece a Indonèsia fr:One Piece en Indonésie Category:Articles Without an Infobox Category:One Piece International